


Daddy, huh?

by nhamjoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ChanSoo Week, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, harry potter reference if u squint, i s2g if no one gets the harry potter joke im going 2 delete myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have sex on a desk. He accidentally calls Kyungsoo, his teacher, daddy as it happens. Generic teacher-student relationship smut. Nothin' too wild.





	Daddy, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I 
> 
> KINDA RUSHED THE FIRST PART BECAUSE I WANTED TO START WRITING I DIDNT KNOW CHANSOO WEEK WAS A THING 
> 
> IT GETS REAL GOOD AT THE END LMAO THIS TOOK ME 2 DAYS IM SO LAZY 1.9k words tho nice
> 
> dedicated to the lil bitch who dragged me into the exo fandom / chansoo hell <33 tinypcy heh fuck u

[ ; ]

Chanyeol sighs, staring into space.

Sounds of students tapping their pens on the desk, the occasional groan from someone out of sheer boredom are all there is to hear other than their professor’s marker squeaking against the white board. Ah, _school_.

It’s not like he’s _always_ like this, he just didn’t feel like going to class today. It was just a week ‘til summer starts, and he can barely wait anymore.

  
“Turn to page 394,” Mr. Do says, and faces the class. “Answer, pass your books forward when you’re finished. I trust you all know what to do, it’s our last one.” With that, most students had cheered. Chanyeol sighs again, because he has always had a little trouble with this one certain topic. It isn’t really that hard, he just didn’t feel like... thinking today.

Chanyeol is bored. He stares at Kyungsoo’s legs, then his arms. The teachers’ uniforms don’t feature long sleeves, plus Kyungsoo’s arms were definitely something worth staring at.

He wasn’t _necessarily_ dead-attracted to his professor to the point where all he could do in his class think about is have sex with him. He started noticing only that his teacher was quite hot just couple months into the school year anyway. Besides, he’d only check out Kyungsoo when he was bored. At times like these, times where he didn’t feel like listening, he’d look.

“You may leave when you’re done.” Kyungsoo leans himself on the desk. “But if any of you have questions, please come ask.”

  
Chanyeol has loads of questions at this point. _Are you single? How big is your dick? Do you top or bottom?_

He dismisses the creepy questions and tries to finish the damn quiz. A few minutes pass. A couple of students had already passed their books, leaving the room as quickly as they could, bidding goodbyes to Kyungsoo. It seemed as if the faster he tried to finish answering, the faster the students seemed to leave.

Soon enough, it was just Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and another student in the room. Chanyeol raises his hand, but his professor was busy writing, so he shyly put his hand down. And just like that, the last student they were with passes the book and leaves.

Chanyeol looks up, and his eyes meet a pair of fairly concerned brown ones. Kyungsoo stands, and chuckles. “Chanyeol,” He walks over to Chanyeol to see how much trouble he was having exactly. “It’s really not that hard you know.”

He leans down to see how far Chanyeol had got—and all he saw were miserable guesses of numbers, and the page was soaked in correction fluid. Chanyeol hides his face in his hand in embarrassment. “You know what,” Kyungsoo walks to his desk. “They all finished pretty early, and we have 30 minutes of class left.”

“And... sir?” Chanyeol asks. _Are we going to have sex, like in those weird pornos...?_ He shrugs the creepy thoughts away again.

“We never got to know each other much. Seeing as we only meet for an hour three times a week...” Kyungsoo taps the desk. “Are you gay, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol stutters in disbelief. “I-I, uh, don’t know.”

“Come here.” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol is out of words. He walks to the desk, arms crossed. He licks his lips, glances at the ceiling, pulls at his clothes, avoiding eye contact—how the hell was he supposed to respond? “I supposed I’ve dated a boy before.”

“The way you were... looking at me earlier was quite interesting, you know. You were _staring_ , rather.” Chanyeol doesn’t look at his teacher in the eye, but Kyungsoo curiously watches him fiddle with his fingers.

“Come closer.” Kyungsoo rasped, his voice low. Chanyeol moves to stand, having nothing but space in between them.

“S-sir.” Chanyeol stutters. Kyungsoo hooks a damn finger in the loop closest to Chanyeol’s crotch in his jeans and pulls him close. Chanyeol’s legs betray him, he staggers forward, and they’re barely an arm’s length away from each other.

“Have you ever done this before?” Kyungsoo pulls at the loop of Chanyeol’s jeans again, his crotch was almost directly at Kyungsoo’s face.

“N-no, sir. I haven’t.” Chanyeol responds.

Kyungsoo gradually undoes the younger boy’s jeans, occasionally looking up to see if Chanyeol was alright. “Do you touch— _finger_ —yourself, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo inches away, leaning on his chair, staying on his seat.

“Yes, s-sir.”

“Hm.” He wraps the belt around his hand, letting a few inches of it hang limp. Kyungsoo hits the table, _hard_ , and Chanyeol chokes back a whimper. “Bend over for me.”

Chanyeol’s thighs touch the side of the table; he leisurely lets his stomach rest on the desk. He holds himself up by his elbows, nervous, and shoulders still low. “S-sir, what are we...” Kyungsoo stands, the sound of the chair dragging against the floor sends a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine.

“What am I going to do with you...” Kyungsoo breathily purrs. “As much as I’d like for you to call me Kyungsoo, you sound good when you call me sir.”

 _Slap,_ the sound of Kyungsoo’s hand on Chanyeol’s ass echoes through the empty classroom—soon accompanied by a long moan from Chanyeol.

“You like that, hm?” Kyungsoo questions curiously. “I wasn’t always sure you were the type to be into that, but...” He caresses a cheek of Chanyeol’s ass, giving a light squeeze. Chanyeol starts to feel himself getting hard. “Do you want more, baby?”

“Yes, sir. U-Use the belt, please.” Chanyeol almost regrets what he said. He feels Kyungsoo stand behind him, pulling his jeans and underwear down only to expose his ass. Chanyeol feels his ass touched by Kyungsoo’s hand again, only for it to be replaced with a hit of leather.

 _Slap._  “That’s one.” Kyungsoo rests his hand on the red patch of skin on Chanyeol’s bum. “You’re going to have five more. Can you count out loud for me, baby?”

“Y-yes.” Chanyeol cautiously said. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Kyungsoo replies.

He hits the other side of Chanyeol’s ass. “One.” Chanyeol isn’t sure of how he should sound, so he speaks with a tone as if his teacher hadn’t just hit his butt with his own belt.

 _Slap._ He moans, before wincing, “Two.”

_Slap._

“Three.”

_Slap._

“Four.”

_Slap._

“Five.”

Kyungsoo places the palm of his hand on the last cheek he had hit, rubbing circles and giving it little taps. “Halfway there, baby, you’re doing great.”

_Slap._

“Six.” Chanyeol can’t control the moans that keep escaping his lips. He admits the thick leather hitting his skin stings, but he’s too turned on to even want Kyungsoo to stop.

_Slap._

“Seven.” Chanyeol is whimpering, Kyungsoo places a kiss on the small of his back.

_Slap._

“Eight.”

Slap.

“N-nine.”  


_Slap._

“Ten.” Chanyeol sighs; relieved that it’s over, but somehow, he wants more—to be touched, fucked, fingered, anything.

 

“You did well, baby.” Kyungsoo pulls up Chanyeol’s jeans, covering up his bum after giving it a last light tap. A deep breath escapes Chanyeol’s lungs, waiting for Kyungsoo to tell him to do something again.

“Sit on the table for me.”

Chanyeol can see Kyungsoo’s boner through his jeans, but he does as he was told. He perches on the edge of the desk, keeping his hands in between his thighs, still shy of the hardness in his own crotch. Kyungsoo eases Chanyeol’s hands away, and then undoes the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them down to his knees. “Don’t be shy. I’ve seen enough.”

Chanyeol bites his lip to keep from blushing. Kyungsoo goes down, and kisses the fabric covering Chanyeol’s sex. Chanyeol moans, though he knew this was wrong, he whimpers and aches to be touched even more. Kyungsoo watches every inch of Chanyeol’s face strain as he places his palm against the shaft, curling his fingers around, and getting a firm grip.

Kyungsoo alters, switches the sensations he gives to Chanyeol. Sporadically changing his speed, pressure and grip—amplifying the arousal. Clutching, stroking, pulsing. He taps one of Chanyeol’s thighs, signalling him to spread his legs—he does so. Kyungsoo is leaving kisses, hickeys, love bites all over from Chanyeol’s inner thighs—heightening the pleasure, and within just a couple of more minutes, Chanyeol feels himself on the edge.

“D-daddy,” Chanyeol doesn’t realize this coming out of his mouth, his tone was still shy, as it spilled out with an involuntary whimper. “S-sir, I have to come.”

Kyungsoo turns the attention to Chanyeol’s neck, leaving a chaste kiss there only to move and work on a hickey on his collarbone. “Come for me, baby.” Chanyeol comes, falling over the height of the orgasm, and he’s seeing stars. Kyungsoo wastes no time, he flips over Chanyeol, and he’s bending over the desk again. Chanyeol misses where it had come from, the next thing he knew was that he was hearing foil ripping, which probably meant Kyungsoo was putting a condom on. He looks back, and sure enough, he was right.

This time, he watches Kyungsoo pull out a small packet of lube from his pocket. He watches the older boy gather the liquid in his fingers, then watching them disappear inside him. Chanyeol had already been stretched out anyway, since he had already touched himself a few days ago.

Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out quickly, and Chanyeol was reluctant to say he wanted them back in because before he even had a chance to say so, Kyungsoo was already plunging into him. He bottoms out, Kyungsoo keeping himself deep and completely inside Chanyeol, not moving an inch at all. “Sir, please m-move. I want to feel you f- _fucking_ me.” Chanyeol whimpers helplessly.

Kyungsoo only groans, pulling himself out all the way to the tip, only to fuck completely in again. He starts off slow, pulling in almost all the way in and all the way out. Soon enough, he finds a steady, comfortable pace. “P-prostate.” Chanyeol slurred for proper words. “Fuck me already, s-sir, please.”

Chanyeol was still taken aback even after he was the one who had asked, because in one swift motion, Kyungsoo moves to an angle that hit his spot perfectly. He continues to thrust and grind with the position that let the tip of his sex hit the exact place of Chanyeol’s spot.

He fucks into Chanyeol harder after he had found that hitting his prostate made him whinge uncontrollably, sob as if he still hadn’t been touched, moan as if he were a slut. Kyungsoo is rather composed, not making much sounds himself as he was focused on the pleasure of watching Chanyeol writhe, whine and whimper. He concentrated on keeping his thrusts steady, consistent, and _hard_.

Chanyeol comes first; Kyungsoo follows only seconds after. They ride out their highs together. Chanyeol has tears streaming down his face from pure pleasure, feeling the hot liquid flow out of him.

Kyungsoo puts his jeans back on, while Chanyeol is still shivering a bit from ecstasy—panting, heaving jagged breaths.

He helps Chanyeol in his pants himself; soon they stand several inches away from each other. Chanyeol has his arms crossed, still slight embarrassed, even when he had let his teacher fuck him. It wasn’t exactly his first time, but it wasn’t like he had sex loads of times before.

“So,” Kyungsoo starts. “ _Daddy_ , huh? You never struck me as the type to be into that sort of thing.”

As if Chanyeol didn’t feel shy enough already, he tries to muster up a response, but before he could, Kyungsoo speaks ahead of him. “Let’s just stick with Kyungsoo from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was gonna get real good at the end


End file.
